Untitled,till the author thinks of a title,hehe
by Mizuki Kyuuka
Summary: Tomoyo wins a cruise trip for nine people. Someone is trying to hurt Sakura. Who is it? Will they find out who did it? SS, ET, and other pairngs. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning Of Revenge

A.N: I want to thank Yume-chan, Fuji-chan, and elxx for beta-reading this fic and all the help they gave. Hi, everyone! I apologise for the title, because I cannot think of anything yet. When I think of something innovative, I'll change the title. Enjoy the first chapter! Please review.

Disclaimer: CCS and the characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Revenge!**

**Written by Kyu-chan**

It was a fine day and the breeze was blowing softly.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

Ahhh! Fresh new day. Ugh, the luggage is so heavy. Anyway, you can't blame me. Three weeks from home is superb.

"Do you need help?"

I turned around and spotted Syaoran calmly walking, only carrying a backpack.

"You must be joking. Three weeks and all you bring is a backpack? You're crazy."

"No problem. I'm pretty used to it. Come, let me help. You look like you're struggling."

We continued walking down to the pier. Last week was still clearly playing in my mind.

_Flashback (Sakura)_

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Tomoyo's scream scared us half to death.

"Guys, take a look at this. I've won three weeks away on a cruise ship for nine people. And you guys are invited," Tomoyo said excitedly.

_(End flashback)_

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

"Earth to Sakura!" I said loudly. She finally snapped out if her dreamy state.

"Look, isn't she a beauty!" I gestured towards the sea to the cruise ship, The Lost Maiden.

"It looks so grand," she replied. She quickly ran off, leaving me to tend to the luggage.

"Hey, man! What are you doing standing there? Get up here."

My gazed turned to the dock. Eriol and Yamazaki were waving like crazy. I quickly followed Sakura and boarded the ship. It was a tough job, especially with Sakura's heavy luggage. When I finally reached the deck, I saw many other passengers laundering on the dock. But my glance was quickly taken by Tomoyo's colourful T-shirt. She was busy filming everything under the sun.

"Smile for the camera." And before I could focus, 'CLICK'. I just had my photo taken looking blur and confused.

"Tomoyo! How could you do that?"

After I saw my picture from the screen of the digital camera, I had to admit I looked pretty funny.

I scanned the place and hurried over to where Sakura and Yamazaki were standing.

_Yamazaki's P.O.V_

"Do you know that this ship is haunted by the ghost of its captain?" I was on my fib mode and I needed victims who would believe me. Sakura and Syaoran were the perfect ones. Others had arrived long before them and had been told the history of the ship.

"In the year 1928, this ship was carrying gold to the coasts of India. On the way, a band of pirates captured the ship and took the ship hostage along with her crew and captain. They kept them in a room and would torture them,"

I could clearly see that the one's being tortured were my two victims. Their mouths were wide open and their eyes had a glinter of fear.

"Some of them had decapitated bodies and some were brutally slashed. It would have been a miracle if anyone survived. The pirates killed them off one by one. Finally, one fateful day, the captain was taken to the deck. They tied him to a pole and made him stick out his tongue. The leader drew a knife and then…Oowww!" A hard knock landed on my head.

"Don't believe that guy. He's always lying. That story was just to scare you. Read the leaflets to know what really happened," Chiharu said.

"Oh, no!" I inwardly groaned. Chiharu spoiled my joke that I had really wanted to play on Syaoran and Sakura. And for an extra present, I had a growing bump on my head.

"Oww, my head hurts, I feel like I'm gonna fall," I complained loudly.

"Come, let me see," Chiharu said soothingly. Right in the midst of gloating in my glory, "THUMP" and another blow landed on my sore head.

"Don't you try and make a fool outta me!" Chiharu shouted. The blow had landed on the same spot. Now my head was REALLY throbbing. If I get anymore whacks, I could imagine tomorrow's headlines, 'Boy Dies after Several Blows on the Head'.

_Tomoyo's P.O.V_

"Candid camera, Eriol."

He gave me one of those dazzling lopsided grins. I don't know about anyone else, but everytime Eriol smiles at me, I have to admit, I swoon. I can't help it. He looks great. He always does. Ok! Cut that out. I'm starting to get all dippy.

"Why don't you put down that camera of yours and join me for a drink," Eriol requested.

"You bet," I closed my camera and followed him.

_Mei Ling's P.O.V_

"Syaoran, would you mind joining me for a cup of punch later at the lounge?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I promised Sakura I'd go with her around the ship."

"Well, ok. Sorry to bother," I replied sweetly. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Urgh. What was so cool about her? I know I'm backstabbing a 'friend'. But it's not my fault. SHE stole Syaoran away from me! She doesn't deserve him. I do! And I'm going to make sure that the tables turn by the end of this week.

"By the end of this week, Syaoran will be mine," I vowed to myself silently.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Bad luck

A.N: I want to thank Yume-chan and Fuji-chan for helping me with this chapter. Hi, everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. I won't be able to update until maybe the 8th or the 10th October. Sorry! Thank for all the reviews!

Thanks to all the reviewers: dbzgtfan2004, yumewolf-chan, AngelLilly67

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and anything else that is related to it.

**Chapter 2: Bad luck**

**Written by: Kyu-chan**

The evening was cool and a group of five passengers slipped out of their rooms to look around the ship.

_Naoko's P.O.V_

I noticed that my mind kept wandering to the passenger I met earlier that afternoon. He had said nothing much except to introduce himself as Dylan. He seemed pretty charming but too quiet to me.

"Hi Naoko," somebody said softly. I turned around to face Dylan. There was a shy smile playing on his cheeks.

"Would you like to dance with me at tonight's dance at the ballroom?"

"Well, ok. Meet you there." I turned around and walked of, in case Rika caught me chit-chatting with him and started rumours.

_Mei Ling's P.O.V_

"Tonight, I want you to drop a dose of sleeping powder in Sakura's drink. Make sure she drinks it." I figured that was enough to keep her away from Syaoran for a day.

Now I slipped into my room and switched on the computer. I typed out a short message.

_Stay away from Syaoran or else bad luck will befall on you._

I printed the message out. As far as I know, Sakura had gone out exploring, so the coast was clear. I slipped into Sakura's room and placed it on the bed, and then I went out again.

"That ought to give her a shock," I thought happily, "Now it's time to get dressed."

_Sakura's P.O.V_

It was nice having an evening exploring with Syaoran. As I was going to take a bath, I noticed a piece of paper on my bed. I read it silently. My heart stopped. I phoned Tomoyo to come over.

"What is it, Sakura?" she asked.

"Look at this," I replied.

"It's a threatening note!"

"What should I do?" I questioned her.

"Let's tell Syaoran," she suggested.

"Fine with me." I silently hoped that things will be fine while we're on a holiday. But right now, I didn't feel really good. I felt weak, so I just followed her as we walked over to the room that Syaoran and Eriol shared.

Tomoyo related the incident to both boys. I felt relieved after that. I guess that it's nice to share your burden with someone else.

_Eriol's P.O.V_

"If I were you, Sakura, I wouldn't mind the note," I said quietly.

"Yeah, me too. Just that I'm afraid this person might be serious," Syaoran replied, sounding concerned.

"It's okay, never mind. I'll see how things move on," Sakura said, "Thanks."

My mind was wandering. Who would do such a mean joke on Sakura? Well, if anybody would ask my opinion, I would say it would be Mei Ling. Not to accuse, just to say that before this, Syaoran and her were pretty steady. But Mei Ling had sounded ok about all this and even told Sakura to appreciate Syaoran.

Could she be a likely suspect? Nah, I might as well stop accusing. It may affect what I think of Mei Ling which I do not exactly want to unless it's really her behind all this.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Punch, anyone?

A.N: Sorry for the late chapter…hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

Typist's note (Yume-chan): The delay for this chapter is totally not Kyu-chan's fault at all. She kept reminding me but I kept forgetting about it. Really sorry, everyone!

Thanks to all the reviewers; white-cracker, yumewolf-chan, Meika-chan, AngelLilly67, and stephie23!

**Chapter 3: Punch, anyone?**

**Written by: Kyu-chan**

Music filled the banquet hall as guests treated themselves to luxurious food and danced to the music.

_Chiharu's P.O.V_

"Can I have this dance, my lady?" I turned around to find Yamazaki bowing gallantly before me. I decided to follow his suite.

"Yes, you shall."

The song happened to change to a slow song. From close Yamazaki looked much better. He didn't look like Yamazaki at all. I think I am starting to like this romantic guy. Ahh! I was definitely going to enjoy myself tonight and have a polite Yamazaki all to myself. I was just beginning to enjoy myself when Eriol walked up and greeted him.

"Yo, man! Whassup? Let's go get a glass of punch," Yamazaki replied.

Ugh! You're such a loser, Chiharu. Fat chance! Yamazaki be a genteel man for the night? Get real, girl!

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

I scanned around, searching for Sakura. I finally spotted her standing in a corner. She looked gorgeous in her black evening dress. I was totally mesmerized by her beauty. A waiter poured some punch into Sakura's glass as I walked towards her. She sipped her glass. I took a few steps and was about to greet her. Then it happened very quickly. Sakura started to weaken.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I asked.

"I……" and then Sakura fainted in my arms. As I held her, Mei Ling came rushing towards us trying to help as much as possible. Finally, after an agonizing five minutes, a few paramedics came and carried Sakura off in a stretcher. I felt slightly relieved. All of a sudden, Mei Ling came up to me and asked me question after question, so quickly that I couldn't answer.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Could you recognize him or her if you saw the person again?"

"How did the person look like?"

I was left speechless while she continued.

_Mei Ling's P.O.V_

I finally came to a stop after asking some important questions and a couple of silly ones too. This was the ultimate question of the evening.

"So, are you gonna continue staying here all evening?"

"No!" was his final answer, "I'm going to see Sakura."

I could feel blood boiling inside of me as imaginary steam flooded out from my ears. _How could he do this to me? This is poor torture!_

I watched jealously as Tomoyo and Eriol waltzed pass.

_Ah! Since she wasn't giving up, neither will I. As long as she stays with Syaoran, the worse it will get!_

Now the only plan I could think of was to scare her of some more. How I wish Syaoran and I was a pair just like Eriol and Tomoyo.

_Eriol's P.O.V_

I saw the look on Tomoyo's face. She looked worried. Sakura's condition must have really taken a toll on her. She has to start calming down. Her health is at stake. I have to distract her by whatever means.

"Tomoyo, why don't we go out to the deck?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it," she answered. I was getting distressed because I couldn't get Tomoyo out of this room.

"Eriol, please excuse me, I need to go to my room."

Phew! She actually got out of this room by herself.

Now back to business. It was pretty strange that Sakura fainted for no reason. She most probably was poisoned. _If it is so, what did she take?_

Ahha! In her spur of action, I grabbed Sakura's glass. Sure enough at the bottom there was some white stuff. I was very sure about that. I better relay the news to Syaoran.

_Author's P.O.V (3rd person)_

Eriol quickly walked out of the hall. All activities had returned to normal. In his hand, Eriol held the glass. Syaoran opened the door after the third knock. He looked real tired.

"Look what I've got. Someone put a pill in Sakura's glass."

"Urgh. How would do such a thing?" Syaoran looked really vexed. You could tell from the expression on his face that he was disgusted.

"I promise you, Syaoran, that'll get to the bottom of this. This really means business. If the pill content was slightly larger…well, go figure," Eriol said.

**End Of Chapter 3**


	4. The Prankster Again

A.N: Enjoy this chapter! Thanks to Meika-chan and HaruHigashi for reviewing the previous chapter!

Typist's notes (Yume-chan): Forgive me for typing this up late!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, its characters, or anything related to it, except for my story's plot.

**Chapter 4: The Prankster Again**

**By Kyu-chan**

Sakura lay in bed, having woken up by the voices she heard outside. The doctor had told her that she would be able to go back later in the afternoon. She had been told that she had been poisoned and that she was lucky to be alive. She still felt weak and her head felt dizzy. Sakura, closed her eyes, and in a moment she had slipped into the world of dreams.

"Miss Kinomoto!"

She slowly opened her eyes. It was the doctor. It was time for a checkup which meant that in an hour or so she would be back in her own bed, minus the smell of antiseptics and the white walls. She got up eagerly only to be told by the doctor to take it easy.

Sakura glanced out the door and spotted Syaoran looking at her. She gave a small smile and a little wave. Then, she turned back to look at the doctor.

As Syaoran walked around the ship, he was pondering who in the world would attempt to frighten Sakura out of her wits. More precisely, attempt to _murder_ Sakura. But he couldn't figure out the answer. Maybe it was someone they did not know. It was possible. But what could they possibly have against Sakura?

_The next morning…_

At breakfast, Sakura had more or less recovered. Still, taking the doctor's advice, she had to withdraw from the tennis tournament held today. Since it was a mixed doubles tournament, Syaoran had to pull out along with Sakura.

Meanwhile, Eriol had a strong feeling that disaster was about to strike. And the target? Well, he was quite sure it would be someone that he knew. His thoughts turned to the tennis tournament, and were filled with images of volleys, forehand shots and others.

In the competition, there were eight couples that had signed up. In the first match, Tomoyo and Eriol were due to play an English couple, Ryan and Elise.

From one of the seats, Mei Ling had a bird's view of everything. She had checked out where everyone was sitting and she sat where was sure that she wouldn't be very noticeable to her friends. She made sure that they knew that she was present at the competition by chatting with Chiharu and Sakura before she took her seat.

There was a great turn-out at the tournament. All eyes were on the first game. Mei Ling quietly slipped out of her seat. She smirked as she entered Sakura's room, and emptied most of Sakura's clothes into the sea.

Back at the tournament, it was the final game between Eriol-Tomoyo and Ryan-Elise. The score was 6-5, 4-6, and it was down to the final game. Eriol served and hit the ball. Thinking that the ball would be out, Ryan makes no move to hit it back. The ball hits the ground just before the white line and rolls out of play. For a split second, the audience went silent. Eriol threw his racquet down and hugged Tomoyo hard. After a few seconds, they both realized that they were _hugging_ and quickly pulled away, blushing.

The incident was soon forgotten as the next match started. After all the qualifying and semi-final matches were played, there were only two couples left. Eriol and Tomoyo had beaten the Moriaki twins to reach this round. They were due to play a Korean couple, Jang Won and Na Seoul, who had won both their previous matches in straight games.

Mei Ling, who was back by the time the third qualifying match finished, continued watching the game as if nothing had happened. While buying a drink beforehand, she had chatted with the food vendor, who was also watching the game. The food vendor, who was clearly a tennis fan, described each of the matches clearly (everyone was watching the match, there were very few customers). She occasionally made comments like, "Yes that was a brilliant backhand shot. I couldn't have done it myself!" Then, she hurried off to her seat, armed with all the information she needed, as if she had been there the whole morning.

Jang Won-Na Seoul easily won the first game with their agility and powerful shots that sent Tomoyo and Eriol all over the court, running after each ball. Eriol-Tomoyo fought for a comeback when they took the second set, with some change to their strategy. It all came down to the final set. Both the couples had taken 5 sets each in the final game.

The score currently was 30-15 in Jang Won-Na Seoul's favour. Eriol served and Jang Won hit the ball into the net, making it 30-all. Tomoyo served and Na Seoul missed it. Now the score was 40-30. 1 more point and they would have won the tournament! Jang Won served an ace, making the score even, with both that had one point to go. Jang Won and Na Seoul looked nervous. So were Tomoyo and Eriol, but they didn't show it. Jang Won served and Eriol hit it back with a simple forehand. Jang Won ran forward but it was too late. The ball had just skimmed above the net and fell. Eriol and Tomoyo had won!

(A.N. Forgive me if I wrote anything wrong about tennis!)

Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't believe it as the crowd cheered and they were each handed a 400 dollar cheque. They were definitely going to have a celebration party tonight. As Sakura walked with Tomoyo, all Tomoyo could talk about was how she was going to spend the money. She was going to upgrade her camera, that's for sure. She'll probably spend some (or most of it) on buying stuff, and she will save part of the money. Mei Ling had joined them by then, congratulating Tomoyo on her great tennis skills and they discussed the final match for awhile. After that, she excused herself to join Chiharu and Naoko who were heading the food stall. All of a sudden, Sakura brought up the subject of Tomoyo's actions in the first match (also known as The Hug) with Eriol. Tomoyo's face turned the shade of an overriped tomato.

Syaoran too was giving Eriol a hard time, but Eriol was calmer and admitted that he _might_ have feelings for Tomoyo. He made Syaoran promise not to blab with a threat of a long time diaper incident. After _that_ threat, Syaoran solemnly promised not to say a word.

_In their room…_

Sakura entered the toilet and had a refreshing bath. She felt relaxed lying in the bathtub smelling the soothing lavender scent around her. Only after about 30 minutes did she come out. She looked through her bag.

"Tomoyo, did you take my clothes?" Sakura asked, looking puzzled.

"Duh! Remember, I'm wearing your red dress for the party," Tomoyo said, walking towards her.

"No. I mea-" Sakura didn't get to finish.

"Oh my gosh! Your clothes!"

All that was left was a pair of undergarments.

A.N: Please review if you liked this chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Here's chapter five! Thanks to Crazy Gal42, Tamoumathestarwarrior, skye668, PHI-1.618, dragon-girl40 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Typist's notes: Sorry (for about the millionth time) for posting this up late! Man, do I have to buck up. Sorry again bows profusely…

Disclaimer: Anything to do with CCS does not belong to me.

**Chapter 5:**

This was what Sakura heard:

"The Prankster strikes again," Eriol said grimly.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry about your clothes," Chiharu said.

"Maybe the sea monster swallowed it while the tennis tournament was on?" the only reply Yamazaki got was a resounding thud on his head.

"Oh my! Nola and David played very well today," Mei Ling exclaimed.

"Sad. I so wanted to wear the dress," Tomoyo sighed.

"Let bygones be bygones, Tomoyo," Syaoran firmly said.

And then the food came. There were a lot of choices such as spaghetti with cheese, sushi of all assortments, lots of different types of pasta, chocolate cakes with thick scrummy chocolate sauce, yummy cookies and delicacies, fresh seafood and lots more. The bill? A whopping sum. The hardest part wasn't finishing everything but parting with the money. The cashier had to practically snatch the cash from Tomoyo. (Eriol and her shared the cost).

"My money! My beautiful, nice, wonderful, crisp, new and worth a lot money," Tomoyo moaned to Sakura.

"My clothes! My beautiful, nice, wonderful, fashionable and it's worth more than the money you paid," Sakura said, jokingly.

The next few days were just a blur. Everyone was enjoying themselves at the pool and everywhere else.

_Conversation at the pool…_

"Hey Naoko! How are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"Hi! I'm fine. Just came?" Naoko was blushing so much that she was certain she looked exactly like a beetroot. She cursed herself for following Rita's choice instead of her how which was a one-piece. Now she was stuck with this cute-guy in a two-piece and blushing like crazy, not forgetting the lame question she just asked.

"Yeah! Naoko…I…do…are you free tonight?"

"She definitely is! Take her for the rest of the day!" Rika said and she softly added to Naoko, "Take her for the rest of your life for all I care!"

"You made a great choice, Naoko! Blonde, cute, funny, shy, a total match for you! I'm sooo jealous. Good luck!"

And before Naoko could react, Rika rushed off and joined a group of guys. No! Actually, the group of guys just swarmed around her. Well, she _was_ wearing something revealing. In fact, very revealing.

"Um, so I'll see you at the deck at 9'o clock?" Dylan asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Great," Naoko said blushing even deeper as Dylan rested his hand over hers.

_Room 607_

_On the phone…_

"Eriol, could you come over? I need to show you something."

"Sure. I'll be right over, Tomoyo."

_(End of phone conversation)_

There was a knock at the door and Tomoyo ran to open it, but not before looking in the mirror, run a hand through her hair and smoothen her dress.

"So what do you think?" Tomoyo asked as she gave a twirl.

"You…you look absolutely STUNNING!" Eriol said, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. The cruise was having a barbeque night and that's where all the coupled were headed to. Eriol quickly recovered and pulled Tomoyo closer and he said something into her ear. Something she had wanted to hear for a long time.

"I…got you the newest and latest video cam," and that was all she needed to hear. Well, almost.

"And one more thing…"

"Yeah?" Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes.

"What…" but she never got to continue as Eriol kissed her. After all the adventures, snapshots, misfits, magical intimate moments they shared, her finally kissed her. After 3 years of knowing him. 3 YEARS. She was feeling kinda happy but angry at the fact that he made her wait so long for this moment. _When we get married, I'm gonna make him do this every night. No. Every night and morning. No. Why not anytime possible? _Tomoyo thought._ Whoa! Slow down, what makes you think he's gonna even marry you?_ A voice inside her said._ No! I'd ask him to be clear on this matter._

"Eriol, you are going to marry me when we're older, right?" All Eriol could do was laugh.

"What?" And he laughed even harder.

Men!

_In the lounge…_

"Yamazaki, we have to talk."

"Sure, what's it about?" Yamazaki said, playing pool.

"It's about our relationship. Can you be more serious about it? I know you're this funny type and I always hit you when you goof around but can you take yourself more seriously. I promise you I'll try to cut back on my abuse. You know I'm not doing this to criticize you but just trying to rescue our relationship, right? So will you agree with me and make a contract about it?"

"Huh? What?"

"Were you even listening? Even a little?"

"No. I kind of lost you at 'It's about our relationship' and after that I completely lost you."

THWACK!

"What did you do THAT for?"

"Because you weren't listening!"

While rubbing his head, "I'm sorry, Chiharu. Don't be mad, pleaseeeee."

Man! Looks like I have to settle for less…

_Room 607_

"Sakura, your boyfriend cum fiancé cum husband is waiting for you!" Tomoyo shouted.

"He's not my –" Sakura was about to say.

"Don't you dare say I'm not," Syaoran chimed in. Sakura blushed a deep red.

"Come on, Eriol! Let's leave this two lovebirds alone."

That achieved two things:

1.Sakura and Syaoran were alone.

2. Sakura blushed even more deeply.

"Are you ready for it? I mean, the barbeque."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Sakura…you…you…look," Syaoran took a deep breath.

"Sakura…you look very nice. Very nice."

And which of course caused two things:

They headed towards the deck, leaving the room alone.

Sakura blushed…again.

_At the deck…_

"Naoko! Over here!" Dylan waved.

Naoko quickly made it over trying to avoid any possible collision course with Rika, but she was safe…for now. Rika was busy flirting with some guy which she describes as really hot and totally drop dead gorgeous by the name of Yuki, which she spent the whole day ranting about.

"Hey, want to grab some food? I'm starved." Naoko said.

"Sure!"

There was something in his eyes that showed he wasn't ready to tell something, but he really wanted to. And it didn't appear to be anything near the topic love but something much more. Something that was troubling him…very deeply.

"Eriol! Do you know where Sakura is?" Syaoran asked.

"No. But awhile ago I saw her heading towards the toilet."

"Okay. Thanks. Enjoying yourself, I believe?"

"Ahem. Definitely. How can you not be with her?" Eriol replied pointing towards Tomoyo.

"Ha!" was all Syaoran could reply.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" because that was all that could be said as a piercing scream filled the air.

_Sakura!_ Was all Syaoran could ever think about as Eriol and he raced to the scene.

A.N. Please review! I'll appreciate it a lot…


End file.
